


Santa Baby Hurry Down the Chimney Tonight, it's Cold!

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the sunset on Christmas morning in a cherry picker, isn't it the most romantic thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby Hurry Down the Chimney Tonight, it's Cold!

It was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, except the something on the roof. Aiko heard the non quiet pitter patter of feet, and some jingle bells, and rushed out to see just what was going on. Seeing nothing, and realizing it was rather cold (she had just stepped out in her pajamas after all) she hurried back inside.

Wide awake after the scare of burgular santa not being there, she decided to curl up on the couch with a book, some cocoa, and a nice warm fire. So she headed to the living room, to get the fire started. That was when she heard the sound of flailing coming from the fireplace.

Startled, she quickly made her way to the fireplace. Grabbing a poker to defend herself, she looked up the chimney expecting a burgular. Instead, she recognized it as her boyfriend Yin.

"Mon Dieu! Yin is that you?!"

"Ho ho help me!" He shouted, stuck.

"What are you doing up there?"

"I was going to surprise you. Your santa baby was coming down the chimney tonight."

Aiko sighed, "They put grates in there to keep people and birds out you know."

"Well yeah, now I do."

"Give me a moment." Aiko said, and went to call the fire department to help get him down. She then made some hot chocolate, grabbed a blanket, put on her winter coat, and went upstairs to the attic. Opening the window, she carefully made her way onto the roof and over to the chimney.

"Yin, still in there?" she asked with a small laugh.

"No, I magically got myself out. Of course I am."

"The real Santa Claus would have been able to get himself out." she said peeking down on him.

"I don't know how Santa does it babe. What are you doing up here?"

"Giving you some company until the firemen get here. Here, I brought you a blanket." She said slipping the blanket down to him.

"Aw, thanks."

The two stayed and chatted in the cold until help arrived, by the time it did, the sun was beginning to arise.

As the cherry picker brought them safely down from the roof, Yin and the blanket now covered in soot, Aiko smiled.

"Isn't this romantic?" Yin said, and she started laughing.

 


End file.
